Such a word is unnecessary
by Carriette
Summary: ¡Maldita timidez! siempre causándole problemas, incluso con ella y eso que ya llevaban años juntos. - OneShot. Corregido y re-subido.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Bandai y Toei y blablablabla.

**¿Advertencias?** Un badfic LOL, supongo. No hay sexo ni malas palabras... se trata de un hombre y una mujer, supongo que lo único más 'maduro' es la temática del matrimonio y eso.

Welp, esto fue un fic hecho en... ¿tres horas? Era para un concurso de fics de cierto subforo y... eso, lo subo porque actualizo esto cada muerte de obispo y algo tenía que poner acá, hah.

**Espero no hacer sangrar sus retinas (?)**

* * *

**Año 2012, 12 de febrero.**

**3:00 AM.**

**Algún lugar de Tokio.**

**Un apartamento estudiantil.**

Ya llevaban, quizás, años juntos, ¿desde cuándo se acostumbró a aquella chica ruidosa, sincera y osada? ¿Desde cuándo _necesitaba_ de su presencia incluso? Desde la secundaria que salían y aún así, cada día sentía que la conocía de nuevo, una vez más, como si cada detalle en ella no dejara de estar lleno de sorpresas. La idea le hizo sonreír un poco, esa semana la tenía libre de la escuela de Policías y podría gastar tiempo a placé con ella y sus demás amigos. Si bien sus personalidades eran opuestas, desde que comenzaron su relación sentía que ella era el calce perfecto en su rompecabezas, el engranaje que trabaja a la par con él.

Se permitió una sonrisa que, quizás, su compañera durmiendo a su lado, no notaría por su profundo sueño y besó su frente con suavidad. Si sólo tuviera más valor para darle esas muestras de afecto estando despierta… pero bueno, ella lo entendía, ella siempre lograba entenderlo de alguna manera, la gente solía decirles que eran una pareja encantadoramente extraña, pero sin duda de esas sinceras.

_Si estás a mi lado, cada día me vuelvo más fuerte._

Estaba más que resuelto, la noche siguiente, en la junta con parte del grupo, lo haría, daría ese paso que hace muchos meses deseaba dar. Volvió a besarla en la frente y tras arroparla bien, a dormirse a su lado, junto a esa mujer que le había enseñado tanto en su inocente y sincera entrega, siempre poniendo el máximo de amor en cada cosa que hacía por él.

_Claro que estaba despierta_, después de todo no tenía un sueño muy pesado desde que se había metido de lleno a estudiar ingeniería en informática, pasaba más tiempo leyendo libros enormes o viendo manejo de programas en el ordenador, claro que dormía casi atenta a su alrededor y todo aquello lo percibió muy bien, pero lejos de hacer algo, dejó que él la creyera dormida, amaba esos momentos de sinceridad de su pareja, los atesoraba como si fueran una joya. Hacían ya unos siete años juntos y todavía seguían queriéndose como el primer día, él se lo daba entender con sus acciones más que con sus palabras y estaba bien así, el amor gentil que él le ofrecía día a día era más que suficiente.

Una sonrisa afloró a sus labios, pero probablemente él ya estaba dormido, pasó uno de sus brazos por su torso y acomodó la cabeza contra su pecho, dormir con él después de un agotador día era la mejor de las recompensas, incluso si no hacían nada más que caer dormidos.

_Contigo sobran las palabras, porque basta que tomes mi mano y me muestres el mundo._

Se pondría su más bonito vestido para la ocasión, iría muy arreglada, era un momento especial, ya por sus vidas poco podían verse en grupo y tenía tantas cosas que contar y escuchar de parte de los otros… estaba realmente emocionada, aunque la sorpresa sería aún mayor de ver los planes de él.

En el living dormían en cada sofá sus respectivos compañeros, se habían ido a dormir mucho antes que sus compañeros y realmente, con una noche tan tranquila, ni ganas daban de quedarse despiertos hasta tarde; Hawkmon mucho tenía con Miyako estudiando hasta las tantas y Wormmon tenía la ocasión de descansar un par de días, ¿qué mejor que dormir a gusto antes de volver a la estresante rutina junto con Ken? Ciertamente, ambos valoraban aquella tranquilidad y se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos por la razón de la relación de sus compañeros, así que habían forjado una fuerte amistad y un increíble lazo de confianza entre los dos.

**13 de febrero.**

**7:00 PM. **

**Algún bar de Shibuya.**

– ¡Siento haber llegado tarde! – Se excusaba un moreno, entrando con Veemon al lado suyo, sentándose de inmediato a la cabeza de la mesa mientras llegaban a dejarles cerveza. – ¡Pero ya saben cómo estaba el tráfico!

– Tienes razón, Daisuke, a esta hora suele ser terrible… de suerte logramos llegar, ¿no? – Ahora Veemon tomaba la palabra, para hilaridad de los demás, ese par no cambiaba en nada y qué bueno que pese a los años podían hablar con esa tranquilidad de siempre.

En la mesa habían dispuesto sushi, sashimi y otros manjares típicos de la cocina japonesa, siguiendo con lo tradicional del bar-restorant en donde a diario se juntaban varios grupos de personas en las pequeñas salas para celebrar o conmemorar cualquier evento, a ellos como adultos se les había hecho ya costumbre. El único que no bebía, pero de todos modos se dedicaba a mirar con cariño a sus compañeros era Iori, el menor, apenas contaba con 18 años y no era legal que bebiera, aunque aquello tampoco era un asunto que le molestara demasiado, además que era entretenido ver a los demás haciendo estupideces ya pasados de copas, siempre era cómico de ver.

_Adultos_. Sí, adultos con alma de niños, reunidos para conmemorar la inocencia de aquellos días de aventuras, donde se conocieron, donde formaron lazos casi indestructibles de amistad y, porqué no, relaciones que se veían prometedoras, firmes y dispuestas a seguir a futuro. Y más ahora que podían hacer cosas como estas, pese a la falta de tiempo, juntarse a comer y a beber un poco, a hablar de la vida y a rememorar viejas aventuras, con cariño y añoranza, incluso ahora las cosas malas parecían más bien una lección de vida que un castigo… todo eso era nada más que parte de crecer.

– ¡Cierto, cierto! – Exclamó Tailmon, llamando la atención de los presentes. – Creo que Takeru y Hikari les tienen una noticia, ¡díganlo, chicos!

– Bueno… no pensábamos tenerlo en secreto de todos modos, pero… – La castaña alzó su mano izquierda, mostrando en ella un simple pero bonito anillo de compromiso, presuntamente perlas y diamantes rosados, mientras mantenía una sonrisa suave en el rostro. – Hace un mes Takeru me ha pedido matrimonio, aunque aún no sabemos cuándo será la boda…

– ¡Qué lindo, Hikari! – Miyako exclamó, algo picada porque Ken no hubiera hecho lo mismo, si bien habían comenzado su relación después que ellos dos. Pero sólo sonrió de nuevo.

– ¡Ken deberías hacerte hombre y pedirle su mano a Miyako, que esta mujer ya anda con el vestido de novia en la cartera! – Exclamó Daisuke, soltando una risotada en lo que la pelivioleta lo fulminaba con la mirada por semejante broma, pero comprendiendo que sus deseos eran demasiado obvios. El hombre dejó de reír al ver que la otra sólo bajaba la cabeza y se dedicaba a picar con la punta de los palillos su sashimi, de pronto se le había ido el apetito, no por el comentario de Daisuke, sino más bien… por creer que estaba comenzando a ser insistente con el tema.

No era extraño que el ambiente se volviera pesado a veces, sólo alguien debía alivianarlo, pero ese alguien solía ser Miyako. Incluso Ken se puso de pie para salir a tomar aire fresco, apenas pasado de copas, pero con su poca resistencia al alcohol ya se sentía ligeramente mareado. Bien, Daisuke podría ser su mejor amigo y cuanta cosa más quisieran, pero realmente no tenía idea de cuándo callarse la maldita boca. Quedaban unas dos horas para que la junta finalizara y él debía sí o sí dar el paso. Mientras adentro Takeru sermoneaba a Daisuke e Iori confortaba a su amiga de toda una vida, miraba de cuando en cuando a la entrada, a ver cuándo el peliazul entraría y se arreglaría todo ese entuerto.

_Tenso, tenso, tenso_, como una cuerda a punto de romperse de tanto estirarse. Takeru fue el que terminó por ponerse de pie para ir a buscar a Ken. Los digimons sólo miraban, por mucho que fueran sus compañeros, no entendían muy bien a los humanos y sus comportamientos raros cuando ya estaban algo bebidos. Pero antes de que nadie hiciera nada, el hombre volvió a tomar asiento al lado de su novia, sonriéndole apenas mientras le acariciaba la mano. La mujer, en respuesta volvió a sonreír, ellos se entendían así, después de todo.

– ¡Bueno! ¿Estamos celebrando o en un funeral? A beber, que no todos los días podemos. – Exclamó al final Miyako, acabándose la cerveza de un trago, en lo que lo otros se relajaban… salvo Ken.

Por el momento era mejor dejarlo, en casa ya hablarían, supuso que era cosa de que no era resistente al alcohol y que ya estaba mareado. Él, por su parte, se removía nervioso en su asiento, mirando a todos y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, acariciando la cajita de terciopelo que allí tenía. Sabía qué decirle, pero no el cómo hacerlo, ¡maldita timidez! siempre causándole problemas, incluso con ella y eso que ya llevaban años juntos. Suspiró y al hacer de cuentas que buscaba su móvil en su abrigo, encontró su D-Terminal, así que allí tuvo la brillante idea de cómo decírselo. Discretamente comenzó a digitar un mensaje mientras dejaba la cajita sobre la mesa, sin llamar la atención de nadie, salvo la de Wormmon que miró sorprendido todo aquello, de alguna manera sabía de aquello, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza que lo haría precisamente allí. Hawkmon iba a decir algo, pero rápidamente fue silenciado por Wormmon, Miyako estaba muy distraída como para notar el objeto azul oscuro a su lado. Allí fue donde Ken dio a "enviar" en su mensaje.

"_Mira a tu izquierda y sólo dime sí o no."_

Miyako tomó su D-Terminal sin fijarse en nada cuando leyó el mensaje mirando muy disimuladamente a la izquierda y sorprendiéndose de inmediato al notar el objeto. A esas alturas ya todos habían visto y estaban más que pendientes, cosa que no hizo sino poner más nervioso a Ken y retardar la respuesta en Miyako, ambos se miraron y ella le quitó la D-Terminal por unos segundos, texteó un mensaje y se la dio de vuelta, abrazándole por toda respuesta. Él apenas vio la respuesta y sonrió, aliviado de aquello fuera tal como lo había esperado, la abrazó por la cintura y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se atrevió a besarla en los labios en público, sacando aplausos del resto.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? – Patamon interrogaba al compañero de Ken, quien tomaba la D-Terminal y les mostraba el mensaje, un escueto pero determinante _"Sí." _

Otra ronda de cervezas no le haría daño a nadie, _¡había que celebrar aquello!_

* * *

Ya que nunca me dijeron ni mu del concurso, me atrevo a publicarlo :'D en fin, lamento haberlo bajado, pero aquí tienen de nuevo.

***. Carrie.**


End file.
